In multiple unit living quarters, such as condominiums and apartment complexes using a common utility facility, it is valuable for occupants of the individual condominiums, apartments, and dormitories to be aware of the availability and status of the commonly shared laundry appliances.
Many different techniques for monitoring the status of appliances, such as laundry appliances and cooking appliances, are known. The appliances can be monitored at a remote location and, in some cases, can be controlled from the remote location. Systems are also known for transmitting the status or control signals between the appliances and the status or control by radio frequency or by signals along the power mains.
One problem in monitoring the status of appliances arises from the need to have multiple and relatively complex sensing means associated or fitted with the appliance. Another problem concerns the present inability of conventional monitoring schemes to allow substantial interactive communication and control capabilities with the remotely located appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,439, entitled "REMOTE DISPLAY ARRANGEMENT FOR APPLIANCES", issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Bay Estes et al., discloses a sensor for sensing the operational status of a laundry appliance, such as a washing machine or dryer, and transmitting the status to a receiver in the form of a modified wristwatch via radio waves. This arrangement links only one appliance to one receiver, and does not enable the user to interactively control the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,809, entitled "REMOTE INDICATION OF APPLIANCE STATUS", issued Feb. 18, 1992 to Raymond Carmichael, Jr., discloses an arrangement of sensors for sensing the operational status of a plurality of laundry appliances, and broadcasting the status to a plurality of receivers in parallel. This arrangement similarly lacks interactive control capabilities.
There is a need to provide for this interactive capability and convenience, and the present invention seeks to fulfill that need.